This Empty Feeling!
by puddinpuppy
Summary: Jerome feels empty inside. Is there anyway he could change his joking ways or make a new "Friend" along the way. Read to find out. JeromexPatricia and Fabina in later chapters. Other surprises WILL HAPPEN!
1. Are You OK?

**A reviewer wanted another JeromexPatricia story soooooo here you go. **

**Jerome's POV**

I've been feeling a little empty inside making me quiet at supper.

"Is something wrong, Jerome?" Fabian asked.

"No, I'm just thinking." I answered.

"That's a first." Muttered Mick.

"Oh shut it. You wouldn't understand."

I got up and as was about to leave and go to my room and finish eating there when I passed by the bathroom and heard sobbing. It was a girl's voice and Nina, Mara and Amber were eating supper in the dining room so it must have been Patricia.

"Patricia?"

"Whoever it is, please go away."

"It's Jerome. Do you wanna talk?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Give me a chance to understand. Is it about Joy?"

"Yes. I miss her and she's gone and I am so worried about what could've happened to her."

"Come out of the bathroom Patricia. It's ok. No one is out here."

"Fine."

She walked out of the bathroom, face red, tears staining her face and eyeliner running down her face. I walked her to my room and tried to calm her down.

"Patricia, wait here while I get you some supper."

"Wait. Why are you being so kind?" she said through sobs.

"I feel like I've had a change of heart." I answered.

I slipped into the kitchen without being noticed and got some food for Patricia and then slipped out of the room after quickly hurling a breadstick at the back of Mick's head.

"I know that was you Jerome." I heard as I walked down the hall.

"Here Patricia. Eat, you'll fell better."

She had calmed down enough by that time to eat and I pulled out a tissue and wiped her face clean of her tears and dripping eyeliner.

She put her food down to allow me to clean her face more affectively. Then I stopped and realized her staring at me. I looked into her eyes before asking what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong Jerome. Nothing at all."

She leaned in and kissed me. Patricia Williamson kissed me. I was shocked, but I really liked her too and held onto this moment as it was happening. As I pulled away she looked at me with an innocent look and then turned away. I took the opportunity to lay down on my bed. I really wished she would lay here next to me and a second later she read my mind. I had my arm around her and she laid her head on my chest, our hearts beating in rhythm. I was mostly happy because the girl who I liked didn't really hate me, and I didn't feel empty anymore.

We would kiss every once and a while, but we mostly talked about random stuff like our memories from past years and why we liked each other. It was the perfect ending to the perfect night.

**UNTIL…**

**Cliffhanger!**


	2. Caught!

Patricia's POV

While in my moment of heaven with Jerome, suddenly Mick popped in the room and started apologizing for something. I quickly slid to the other side of the bed and acted like I had been eating the whole time. As I slipped away I lost the smell of Jerome's intoxicating cologne.

"Jerome, I'm really sorry man, but…why are you and Patricia here, alone?"

"Umm. Patricia and I are here because I wanted to get away from all of you, but I needed someone to talk to." Jerome lied.

"Oh, like I said before. Sorry man. I didn't mean it." Mick said.

"No hard feelings."

"Thanks man."

As Mick left and went back into the dining room, I laid back down with Jerome.

"I guess we're keeping this a secret, right?" I whispered.

"If that's what Trixie wants."

Suddenly we heard footsteps down the hall. Nina was following Fabian into his room. We decided to eavesdrop on their conversation, and heard and saw, as we peeked the door open, some very interesting sights.

"Nina, I really like you and I-"

Suddenly Nina walked over, sat on Fabian's lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Nina said,"You were saying?"

They, both smiled, leaned in and started kissing. They laid down on the bed kissing, so we walked in and asked how they were doing. She jumped off Fabian so fast she hit the floor and we saw her face as red as a tomato with embarrassment.

"Please keep this between us guys." Fabian begged.

"We will, if…" Jerome went on.

"What do you want us to do?" Nina asked.

"We want you two to do our homework, and do our chores for the week. It works with you to because you get more alone time together." Patricia said.

"Fine guys." Fabian said.

We left and went back to Jerome's room for the night.

**Nina's POV**

"Hey, Fabes. Why were Patricia and Jerome together, you think?"

"Hey wanna go check out what they're doing right now?"

"Sounds good."

We walked over to Jerome's room and were amazed. They were kissing on the bed with the lights off and didn't notice us walk in until.

"Whatch doin?" Fabian mocked them.

Suddenly they jumped off each other stared at us with empty looks. Two people full of emptiness and now we have blackmail on them too.

**I hope you like the chapter. Its long and I spent time on it because of the so many reviews wanting the story to continue.**

**LUV YOU SUPPORTERS!**


	3. The Tables Turn

**Nina's POV**

When I woke up the next morning I met Fabian in the kitchen and gave him a quick kiss only seconds before Mara walked in.

"Good morning." She said.

"Morning" Fabian and I stated in synchronism.

We looked at each other and giggled when Jerome and Patricia walked in together.

"Morning." They both said.

As the rest of the house woke up, breakfast began and Patricia pulled Jerome aside, which made me wonder what they were chatting about.

**Patricia's POV**

"Jerome. Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure, Trixie."

I pulled Jerome over to the couch and told him the plan I had in mind.

"Nina and Fabian are too shy to admit their feelings for each other in front of the house, but if we admit ours they won't have any blackmail on us, and we will have the upper hand." Patricia whispered.

"I love your devious mind. Let's do it." Jerome whispered back as he held his love in his arms.

"Guys," I announced," Jerome and I have a secret."

I turn my head and see Nina and Fabian's looks change.

Suddenly Jerome grabs me and pulls me close to him for a momentous kiss. The others clap and cheer, while Nina and Fabian stare in amazement.

**Fabian's POV**

I looked at Nina with a scared look. Now we had no "blackmail" to keep Jerome and Patricia from telling our secret.

"Since we've divulged a big secret to the group," Patricia said as she sat on Jerome's lap," How about we hear some other secrets. I'd love to hear one of yours Fabian." She said staring at me with sly eyes.

"I have nothing to divulge, Patricia, but-"

"DON'T LIE FABIAN RUTTER!" Boomed an anxious Patricia.

"Nina can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Sure Fabes."

"What was that?" Mara gasped.

"Nothing." We said together.

Fabian and I walked into the kitchen and close the window closing the gap between us.

"Fabian, I think we should tell them so they can't hold this over our heads."

**Jerome's POV**

I was already psyched to have a hot girlfriend who loves pranking and blackmailing, but I got another scheme to show the others how Fabian and Nina feel about each other. I quietly opened the door right when their eyes closed and their lips touched and I spilled the water from the jug on the floor and watched those two slip and fall. Everyone walked in to see what happened and saw Fabian and Nina, wet, on the floor, kissing, in each other's arms.

"What a great scheme." I said.

I grabbed Patricia and snuck her into my room for a little before school surprise.


	4. A Surprise In The Attic

**Fabian's POV**

"Jerome! Patricia!" Nina and I screamed for those two teens and they saw them walk out of Jerome's room hair and clothes ruffled.

"How could you do that to us and why are your clothes ruffled?" Nina asked bewildered from the embarrassment that came from our kiss that had gone public.

"Now everyone knows you two are together. We couldn't take the suspense." Patricia answered.

"You only answered one of her questions." Fabian pointed out.

"Patricia and I don't have to tell you information that doesn't pertain to you." Jerome answered slyly as a smile crossed his face and Patricia blushed.

"You're going to be late for school. Move along." Victor boomed from the second floor.

**Patricia's POV**

"Jerome grabbed me and brought me to his room where he looked deeply in my eyes and told me he loved me. He kissed me against the wall and we ran our hands through each other's hair. It was so sweet.

After school and the encounter with Nina and Fabian, I got a call from Rufus saying he would meet me at the attic tonight and if I didn't meet him their one of my friends would pay. I don't know what I should expect.

"Nina, Fabian, Jerome, Amber, Alfie, don't come to attic tonight and lock your doors. I got a message from Rufus." I told them anxiously.

**Nina's POV**

I followed Patricia's warning by locking the door and opening it only for Amber. I heard a knock on the door and asked who it was and I heard Amber's voice say _It's me Amber. _I opened the door and saw Amber knife at her neck being held by Rufus.

"I'm so sorry Nina. He grabbed me before I could get away."

He quickly grabbed me and shoved Amber into our room and threw a smoke bomb in the room. He took me up to the Attic and locked me up there hoping to get information out of me by kicking me and shoving me around. I was sure I could feel a thousand bruises appearing on my arms and legs. Suddenly a shadowy figure burst into the room and through Rufus down the stairs of the Attic and began beating him to a pulp. He finally stopped when Rufus had been knocked out. The figure turned around and I could see Fabian's face staring at me in wonder of the newly accumulated bruises and scars.

"Nina. Are you-" He was cut off by rufus knocking him unconscious with a metal object.

"I won't be defeated that easily." He stated with an evil grin.

He took me out of the attic and down the stairs as I cried seeing Fabian laying there unmoving. He was trying to kidnap me from Anubis House, but as he was pulling me out the door of Anubis house I saw a flash of blonde and Victor was knocked out of the house. I fell into my rescuers arms thinking it was Fabian, but suddenly I looked into the blue eyes of Jerome. It all happened so fast. First I was looking at Jerome, being held in his arms, then are lips were locked and as fast as it happened it stopped. I jumped out of Jerome's arms and we stared with confused looks on our faces. What had just happened?

"I….Umm well. Are you ok Nina?" Jerome asked nervously.

"I think so. Can we keep this as our little secret, Jerome?" I stuttered.

"Bye."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Nina. Are you ok?" A voice said from around the corner.

**Cliffhanger!**


	5. What Just Happened?

**Patricia's POV**

I can't believe what my eyes just saw. There I was coming to help Jerome save Nina from Rufus and suddenly they kiss right before my eyes. I don't know if it's one of those caught in the moment times or if they are falling for each other. I'm too jealous to figure it out myself, let me show Nina how I feel.

I walked into Fabian and Mick's room and to my surprise Mick was there. I asked him kindly to leave for a second and he didn't object.

I sat on Fabian's lap, stared into his eyes, and whispered to him.

"Hello, Fabes." I whispered seductively.

"Patricia! What are you doing?" Fabians said confused.

"I'm showing you what Jerome and I do all the time. Or used to before…" I said trailing off.

"Before what? What happened Patricia?" He asked obviously curious.

"When you were unconscious on the Attic floor, Jerome went to save Nina from Rufus and they kissed in front of my eyes. Now we can show them what it feels like."

"Patricia. Nina and Jerome will probably come and tell us about it and not keep the secret."

"Really? When someone says can we keep this our little secret, it usually means they're keeping the secret." I said and suddenly got my face closer to his.

"Patricia we shouldn't be doi-" It was too late because I had already kissed Fabian. I wasn't that great, but it felt good that I had done it just like my boyfriend and friend did to me."

**Nina's POV**

"Jerome. We need to tell Patricia and Fabian and get it over with. We don't like each other and we just got caught up in the moment."

"I was feeling bad about the incident as well Nina."

"I'm going to go tell Fabian now. You go tell Patricia."

"Agreed." We shook hands and went to seek forgiveness from our lovers.

I walked upstairs and saw Fabian kissing Patricia and hid around the corner until Patricia had left Fabian. I then walked in and saw Fabian blushing, as I came in.

"Fabian, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Nina."

"When Jerome saved me from Rufus the other night we kind of kissed. We didn't mean it and I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Nina. I forgive you."

I jumped in Fabian's arms and kissed him out of happiness.

"Umm. Nina I also have something to tell you. Patricia came in here and kissed me trying to get back on you for kissing Jerome. Patricia told me after she saw you kiss the other night."

Suddenly Jerome burst through the door looking angry at Fabian for making out with his sweety. It all happened so fast. Fabian was thrown onto the floor and Jerome was beating him up. I tried to get Jerome off of Fabian, but finally Jerome came up with a different option.

"If you try to make out with my girl, then I'm going to make out with yours."

Jerome pushed me against the wall kissing me hands running through my hair and Fabian pulled him off of me and jumped in front of me for protection.

In the confusion, I was pushed to the ground and suddenly I was woken up.

**What Just Happened?**

**I Will Submit Chapter 6 In A Few Days.**

**Enjoy!**


	6. It Was Only Just A Dream

**I lied. Here is chapter 6. ENJOY! REVIEW!**

**Fabian's POV**

Nina looks so cute when she's sleeping. It was around 2:00 a.m. and after I had knocked Rufus out in the attic Nina had fainted. She keeps talking in her sleep and every once and a while I hear her say "Get Off Of Fabian" or "Stop Jerome." She must be having a really bad dream.

"AAAAAHHHHH." Nina jumped in her bed and I came to her side immediately.

"Are you ok Nina?"

"I had a really bad dream. You were in it along with Jerome and Patricia and Rufus. Rufus tried to kidnap me and you got knocked out. It all seemed so real."

"Dreams seem so real sometimes. You'll be ok." I said as I put my arms around her and give her a quick kiss.

"AWWWW. So sweet." Said Amber in her bed resting from the attack from Rufus.

**Nina's POV**

I am so happy that I woke up from that horrid dream. I only hope that I can be friends with Jerome without it being awkward. At least I have Fabian all to myself and not Patricia or even Joy.


	7. Heals with Time

**Ending is similar to Mockingjay in a way where she must deal with herself emotionally. This is the last chapter. Hope you like it. I want to work on my other stories.**

**Nina's POV**

Everyday I walk by Jerome in the hallway, see him at meals, and hear him and Alfie making trouble, but I never look at him the same way again. I need to hold onto the truth that my dream will never happen and nothing should worry me. I told Fabian about the dream and he is there to comfort me every night I cry and scream. I will never be the same, but with the help of Fabian and my friends, time will heal me.


End file.
